Random Atmos
by Untoldtitan27
Summary: The begining of a drabble for storm hawks. Read review and send some ideas lol! XD
1. Chapter 1

Lol

* * *

It was down to Aerrow and Tai. She grinned at him as he stared at his cards and started sweating.

"I love the smell of fear" She said sending an uncomfortable shiver throught him. She put her cards down. She had a pair of aces and Aerrow put his cards down he had a pair of fives.

"Nothing beats aces!" She yelled and took the money from the table, "So now I have all your money. Wanna play strip poker?" She grinned deviously as he turned pale and passed out.

Piper five fived Tai and Raddar poked him with a stick.

"Is reading someone's minds cheating?" Crysta asked.

"Nah he just sucks at poker" Tai said and counted her winnings laughing.

* * *

Word count: 131

THE BEGINING OF A DRABBLE! LOL MUAHAHAHA


	2. Class

New random chappie!

* * *

*on terra casa 4 years ago*

"Now class i want you to get out a piece of paper and write down everything thats going through you mind at this second." Ms Johnson said. The class groaned and each student got out a sheet of paper.

Piper paper:

HI!

Wow i'm borreed

I think i spelt that wrong

I wonder whats for lunch

Crystals!

Hmmm if you taste cow toung can it taste you back?

That would be wierd

Who said that?

Oh me hahahaha

I wanna go swimming this class is borring

I wanna go climb a chrey tree

Did i spell that right?

What if a word was misspelled in the dictionary?

Tai likes luke

Luke likes Tai

Luke is dating Bridgette

Tai wants to pound her face in

Tai's uncle won't let her because he has to keep order

I like anime

Chickens are cute

Can roosters lay eggs?

What would happen if roosters layed eggs?

Why does Tai still like Luke?

Why doesn't Luke dump Bridgette?

Bridgette didn't used to like Luke

She wanted Luke to like Tai

She's a back stabber

Tai's paper:

Poetry

Annie

My mom

My dad

My uncle's

My family

my chickens

Luke

Bridgette is a BLOODY FREAKING BACK STABBER!

I want Luke to like me

I want to cry

I want to go to the falls with Piper and Crysta

Sky rides

Swords

Training

Bridgette is a back stabber

Knifes

Corn

Wheat

Snow

Home

Blanket

Bridgette is still a BLOODY FREAKING BACK STABBER!

Crysta's paper:

Bridgette in a back stabber

Luke is a joto

Tai is my cousin

Piper is my homie

Tai is my best friend

Kill luke

Kill bridgette

Get a brownie

Hug link

Hug link again

Get more brownies

Share them with link

Wolfs

Art

Swords

Knifes

... Why aren't I kicking Luke's ass?

I want to slap Bridgette in the face

Then drop her from 2000 ft in the air

Then catch her when she's one foot from the ground

Anime guys are hot

I like pie

Chickens lay eggs

Platupus are the only mamals to lay eggs

What are we going to do today

Slap Bridgette in the face

Punch Luke in the stomach like Tai did to James

... I'm done

PEACE!

* * *

My cousin had this for an assiment and it was hilarious


	3. Tribute to the Vets of the US

This is for all the US vets

* * *

Tai stood at the platform and took a breath.

"For those who gave there lives to help us all. Thank you."

"For those who risked there lives to save us. Thank you" Crysta said and joined her cousin on the platform.

"We take our hats of to you. With out you we wouldn't be here today" Crysta said and bowed her head.

"To those of you who are alive. Thank you for your serves. We wouldn't be here with out you" Tai said as a flag was raised. Guns where shot twice inunison.

"Thank you Vetreans... For our lives today" Tai said.

"We celibrate today not because of your deaths, but because you lived" Crysta said and shouts rang through the terra. Tai looked up and smiled.

* * *

What? My family is loyal to the goverment! And Its veterans day in the USA... Thank Vets living and dead your memorys live on in your country..


	4. Back To My Old Home

Oh man im sick. I went throught 2 rolls of tolet paper and 3 boxes of tissues...

And day time tv sucks!

I don't own storm hawks as Ive said before... I think... any way no flames im sick and was bored

* * *

Piper age 8

Piper watched as all the kids ran from the school house to the mines and woods. Piper was born here but her family moved a year after so she didn't have friends here. She sat down on the steps and cried. The bullys where extra brutal today calling her worthless and stupid.

"Hi" A voice said from behind her. Piper turned lifting her head from her hands. A girl in a lite blue dress with a ribbon around the waist and sleeves that cut off at her shoulders. Her hair was in a long braid that ended at her waist.

"Hi" Piper said quietly. The girl smiled a smile that reached her eyes.

"Whats your name?"

"Piper"

"Piper thats cool. I'm Anastasia"

"Thats a pretty name"

"Thanks. You new here?"

"I was born here but we moved when i was little"

"Oh. So wanna ride home?"

"You can't drive a skimmer"

"No but my uncle Richard can"

'Richard?"

"Yeah he was going to pick me up to day" Anastasia said and sat next to Piper. The teacher stepped out of the school house.

"Anastasia, Your uncle said he wouldn't be able to pick you up today"

"Oh okay." Anastasia said and her smile faded slightly. She shrugged and the teacher left.

"Want to go to town? I have some money" Piper said.

"Um... Sure"

*in Town*

Anastasia and Piper walked through the town eating a tortilla and sipping cokes. People glared at Anastasia but she didn't let it affect her mood. Piper watched confused.

"Why do they glare at you?"

"Its nothing Piper" Anastasia said and kicked a rock. A woman threw something at her. It hit Anastasia right in the cheek and it burned. Anastasia's hand flew to her cheek. Piper glared.

"What did you do that for?" She yelled at the lady.

"She's a demon! Shes the reason we can't escape the Cyclonians wrath!" The woman yelled. Anastasia dropped her things and ran. Piper glared at the woman and chased after Anastasia. A girl watched from the shadows and followed slowly.

"Anastasia!" Piper shouted runing as fast as her scrawny legs could carry her. Tears streamed from Anastasia's eyes as she ran from town to woods. Piper followed but she didn't see her. Anastasia watched as Piper looked around at the base of the tree she was in. Piper walked back to the town broken spirted. She gained a friend and lost her in the same day. Anastais climbed down from the tree and walked as day turned to night and she walked to the falls. Shadow girl was there.

"Crysta?"

"I knew you would come here little cousin"  
"I don't mean to be the way I am"

"Don't listen to them now let me heal that" Anastasia grrimamced as Crysta came tward her with purple fire in her hands.

"For a nine year old your scary"

"For and eight year old your observent"

"So?"

"Who was that girl you where walking in town with?"

"Piper shes new... kinda"

"She moved when she was little"

"Yes"

"Why did you run?"

"I... I don't know" Crysta sighed.

"Be bold!"

"No."

"Yeah great but don't get to hurt and time to get home" The cousins walked side by side unknow to them Piper watched from her window of the house. She opened the window.

"I wish i wasn't succh a freak... Maybe then Piper would like to be my friend" Anastasia said. Piper's eyes widend and she smiled. She didn't lose her new friend.

* * *

Oh man... Im sick you know when your sick you get wierd ideas? This is one of mine.. I will be posting more of The Night Riders and Piper's youth stories on my drabble series... man im sick so review and lets hope i get better soon.


	5. Karikoe I think

Oh man i feel better... THANK YO REVEIWERS! This is for Kezzy... why cause she gave me the idea... You are a she right? Just kidding! and i cant spell lol

* * *

The Night Riders and Storm hawks sat around the den. Annie was laying on the mat near the fire place sleeping.

"Well not that this isn't fun but I'd rather watch grass grow" Finn said.

"Garden outside" Crysta said from her upside down position onthe couch next to Tai who was also upside down.

"We could go to terra Neon. They are haveing Kariokie tonight." Aerrow said. Everyone looked at him.  
"What makes you think we can sing?" Tai said.

"I dunno its better than nothing"

"True. Lets go" Annie picked up her head, "Yes Annie if Raddar gets to go you get to go"

"I DON'T WANT THAT FLEA BAG ON MY SHIP! I DRAW THE LINE AT RADDAR!" Stork yelled.

"My dog, my terra, my house and who said we where going on your ship?" Tai asked and sat up, "Whoo blood rush"

*At Terra Neon*

"Dude lets get some sky candy" Finn said.

"I'm getting an ice cream" Tai said. Annie trooted happy next to Tai.

"I'm all for that chicka" Piper said and slung her arm around Tai's shoulders.

"Same" Crysta said and followed along with Tamira and Juiletta.

"But the Karioke place is that way" Aerrow pointed in the opposite dirciton that the girls where headed.

"Tell you what. We'll meet there after an hour" Tai said.

"... Fine" Aerrow said.

"Don't worry Aerrow we'll take good care of your girlfriend" Crysta said and they walked in search of an ice cream stand.

"... We should have followed them" Luke said and popped a piece of candy in his mouth.  
".. Aren't you part animal?"

"On ocations. Why?"

"Wouldn't you get sick?"

"I'm more human than animal" Luke said.

"Its true" Link said.

*With the girls*

"Soo you girls thinking what i'm thinking?"

"I call gutair!" Julietta said.

"Drums" Tamira declared.

"Back up" Piper called.

"Bass!" Crysta said.

"Then what do i get?" Tai said then put two and two together and got notes, "Y'all suck"

*Hour later*

"We're are the girls?" Luke asked impaiently.

"I don't know. Oh hang on" Link said and put his hand to his ear.

"They want us to go in. They're shopping" Link said and the boys entered.

"Welcome to Talent slash Karikoe night! I'm your host Bosco! Tonight we have some great talent!" A man in a well taloired suit said from the stage.

*Forty songs later*

"I don't know how much more if this I can take" Luke whispered to Link. Link nodded disdainfully and took a drink of coke.

"And our next act is... Hmm theres no name?"

"Thats who we are. 'Nameless ones'" Crysta said. Link spat out his coke in suprise

"I like it!" Bosco said and jumped of the stage. Tai grabbed a mice from the stands.

"Hope you enjoy!" She said and pointed to Crysta.

"HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!" Piper sang.

"4 Years you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks  
All the Stuck-up Chicks  
So superficial, so immature" Tai took a breath and grinned.

"Then When you graduate,  
Ya take a look around and you say "Hey Wait!"  
This is the same as where I just came from,  
I thought it was over, Aw that's just great." Crysta sang into the mice

"The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money. Who gets the honeys  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess" Piper said

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends

"High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
HEY!" They all shrugged and sang

"Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jessica did!  
And how did Mary Kate lose all that weight?  
And Katie had a baby so I guess Tom's straight!" Tai said and they all acted as if they where goissping.

"And the only thing that matters,  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're 16 or 35

Reese Witherspoon, she's the Prom Queen  
Bill Gates, Captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, the clown  
Brad Pitt, the quarterback

Seen it all before  
I want my money back!"

"The Whole damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's in the club and who's on the drugs  
And who's throwin up before they digest

And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
And you still listen to the same shit you did back then"

"High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends" All the girls sang. Luke's jaw dropped.

"The Whole Damn World is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money. Who gets the honeys  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

And I still don't have the right look  
And I still have the same 3 friends  
And I'm pretty much - the same as - I was back then hold en" Tai sang the solo.

"High School Never Ends  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
High School Never Ends

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh  
Here We Go Again

Oh Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh, Oh Oh Oh-Oh" With that the girls bowed and the crowd went crazy.

*after the show*

"I though you said you couldn't sing" Finn asked as the girls fought there way out of the crowd.

"You never asked." Crysta yelled.

"RUN!" Tai yelled and picked up Annie.

"AHHH!"

"MAN! THIS IS WHY I DON"T SING!" Tai yelled and they all ran on the ship.

* * *

When you think about it high school never ends... Shit my cousins are in for hell LOL!


	6. Back to School with anime uniforms

Man i am on a role here lol! this was for christmas but i was really busy.

* * *

Tai twitched. She read the invitation. 'Back to school for a week!' Harrier had mailed it for a christmas present and uniforms.

"No way!" She said.

"It'll be fun" Crysta said.

"I am not wearing an anime skirt!"

*At school*

"Please welcome your new students they will be studing with us for a week." Tai walked into her class. the walls where white and bare.

'_This is hell' _She thought.

'_I thought school was colorful'_

_"Thought wrong Di'_ Tai forced a smile and took a seat. Through out the class everyone sat straight backed and alert. Tai leaned on her elbows and stared outside.

"Anastasia!" The teacher snapped. Tai jumped up.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Since you seem so intent on learning. Please solve the equation on the board." The teacher said. Tai's face twitched.

"Is there a problem?"

"No ma'am" Tai said and took the chalk. The problem was simple but complex. She began to work it out. It took ten minutes off earasing and scribbling until she got her answer.

"X equals seven" Tai said and up the chalk down and whiped her hands on her skirt. The teacher scowled.

"Your penmanship is horaible. And you cleaned your hands on your skirt" Tai twitched.

"Is it the right answer?"

"Yes" The teacher handed her a note book.

"Whats this for?"

"To practice your penmanship" Tai twitched, "And go to the nurse!"

'_Di make me pass out please!" _Tai begged.

'_Can't sorry' _

"Dammit" Tai said aloud and walked back to her chair.

"Young lady!" Tai looked around.

"Who me?"

"Just because you where raised on the filty Terra Casa does not mean you need to act like them! If you do-" The bell rang. Tai grabbed her stuff and headed toward gym.

"_That teacher is a bitch!" _Dianna yelled

"_Be respectful to your elders Di" _Tai said and twitched again.

"_Yeah she's so old she could be your great aunt two times over_" Dianna said. Tai laughed gaining looks from people in the hallway which only made her laugh more

"_That's not nice Di_" Tai thought and stiffled a laugh.

* * *

Oh man i love doing this to my OC's lol


	7. Hell Hole

Im baaack! My birthday is soon YAY! I went to a funeral for some family friends and my old gutair teacher thought i was a model... And my mom tried to get me to talk to boy i used to play with when i was little... *MEGA BLUSH* people love to make me feel uncomfortable... oh and just in case robbie and Joesph like this site and or stories lol

Robbie: 100 points

Joesph: 87

Woow...

* * *

*on the condor*

"Now what?" Aerrow said.

"Tropica?"

"Nahh its kinda boring now" the radio buzzed.

"Night Riders to Storm Hawks do you read me?" A staticy voice said. Piper picked it up.

"Tai?"

"Piper?"

"Yes? Tai whats wrong?"

"GET ME OUTTA THIS HELL HOLE!" then the radio went dead.

"... Shes in a school" Piper said and facepalmed.

"How do you know?"

"She always refers to schools as "Hell Holes""

"Why?"

"She was treated as an outcast"

"Dude bummer" Finn said.

* * *

Yeah that was stupid lol. Im watching the new winx club.. eeehhh i like the old stuff better


End file.
